


Virgil's Answering Machine

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Sanders Sides Comms Series [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: In the light of the new year, Janus calls Virgil repeatedly to try and get him back into the Dark Sides.
Series: Sanders Sides Comms Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897999
Kudos: 8





	Virgil's Answering Machine

Hey Virgil, 

It’s a new year. 

~~New year’s resolutions are dumb, Dee~~

I wanted to say… 

~~Emo, he wants you to come back!~~

Excuse me a minute, please.

[Remus, shut up. Go and set up the movie]   
{But I want to talk to Virgil!}  
[Jussst go, Remus.]

Virgil, these last few years have been horrible without you. 

I was wondering… 

(BEEP)

–

Virgil, in the light of the New Year, I was wondering if maybe…

~~Dee, where did you put the wine?~~

[It should still be in the kitchen. I didn’t move it.]  
{But it’s not here!}

(BEEP)

–

Virgil, I want you to come back to the Dark Sides. 

We all miss you, and I feel like a part of me is missing because you’ve gone.

If you just answered your phone, we could-

~~Dee come over here and stop talking into that phone!~~

_Sighs_ Please call me back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you liked it, please remember to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
